Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -\dfrac{8}{8} \times 1 \times 0.36 = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -\dfrac{8}{8} \times 100\% = -100\%$ $ 1 \times 100\% = 100\%$ $ 0.36 \times 100\% = 36\%$ Now we have: $ -100\% \times 100\% \times 36\% = {?} $ $ -100\% \times 100\% \times 36\% = -36 \% $